


The Lovers

by queuebey



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, M/M, Magic, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queuebey/pseuds/queuebey
Summary: King Byun Baekhyun gets a tarot reading.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 17
Kudos: 57
Collections: Challenge #6 — Rise of Kingdoms





	The Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for the mods for organizing another great round of this lovely fest!

Light swimmed in as Byun Baekhyun held open the curtains to the chambers of the royal mage, “I have come in search of guidance,” he said.

“Of course, my king. Please, take a seat,” the shrouded man said, gesturing to the vacant seat in front of the low table by which he sat.

The king did as he was told. Soft lights from various colored candles gave the room a soft, intriguing glow, the scent of burning incense setting the esoteric atmosphere. He had not been there ever, not even once. Baekhyun was far from the spiritual leader his kingdom once had, preferring to leave such activities to their many sacerdotes, if his people so decided to follow their words. He ruled with the quill and paper, not with the sword and scepter.

“I would like to wipe out a servant’s memory,” he quickly said.

“Who would that be, sir?”

“Do Kyungsoo.”

“Your personal servant?”

He averted his eyes, “Yes.”

“As you say so it shall be done,” he nodded his head, “But, sir, what guidance is it that you requested?”

“I cannot tell,” the king looked down to his lap.

“That is alright. As the royal mage, there are many ways in which I can be of assistance. Perhaps, if a decision troubles you, we can ask the universe,” the mage lifted his right hand.

Baekhyun turned his head, eyeing the mage curiously, an expression which soon changed as various cards appeared on his exposed hand.

The man organized the cards on the table in front of him, “Envision whatever it is that troubles you. Take however much time you need to fully let it consume your thoughts, embodying you completely. Then, pick a deck that speaks to you. Whatever it is that you need, concentrate and believe in the cards.”

“I’m sorry, mage, but I really cannot disclose my situation. I don’t see how tarot will help,” the king deadpanned.

“You see, my king, I don’t need you to speak to me. I have been practicing tarot for longer than you have been alive and my magical abilities should not be doubted. Your willingness to be read will suffice.”

The king narrowed his eyes, but picked a deck anyway.

“Interesting. This is the most ancient and traditional deck to our people. I believe your issue is one directly connected to the foundations of our kingdom, perhaps a clash between tradition and innovation? Very interesting,” Baekhyun’s expression remained unreadable, still doubtful of the man in front of him, not that it mattered, the mage wasn’t looking at his face, he didn’t need to.

He shuffled the cards and placed them in front of the king, forming a fan-like shape, “Pick eight that speak to you,” he ordered.

Baekhyun placed his hand on top of the deck, quickly picking the cards. He was still unsure of how reliable the mage was, regardless of his fame among the people.

“Good.” The mage placed his cards in three columns, forming an [8 card spread](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/40110252905891429/).

“The theme for this reading is,” He flipped the first card chosen, on top of the second column, “The Lovers, upright.”

Baekhyun flinched.

The mage lifted his eyebrow at him as he flipped the second card, on top of the first column, “Your past is… The two of cups, upright,” he then did the same with the other two cards on that column, “Your present is judgement, reversed, and your future is… Interesting, the hanged man… reversed.”

He eyed Baekhyun mischievously, “You are like an open book, my king.”

He flipped the fifth card, on the second column, “Your course of action is represented by the ten of swords, upright.” Now on the last column, from the bottom up, “You are influenced by the ten of wands, upright, your hopes and fears, by… the fool, upright and, finally, the outcome, represented by the four of cups, reversed.”

“I can paint a complete picture with this. It is not often that happens, my king. I see coming to me wasn’t a spontaneous decision of yours, otherwise, there wouldn’t be such strong energy in these cards.”

“What do they mean?” Baekhyun huffed in annoyance.

The mage seemed unbothered, “You have come here in search of enlightenment about a relationship of yours,” he pointed to the first card drawn, “Official or not, it doesn’t matter, but it was strong,” he now pointed to the card on top of the first column, “A close bond was formed, one you have never experienced before. Love.”

Then the second, “But now, you are faced with uncertainty. You don’t understand your feelings, and it causes you great distress. You blame yourself.” He stared deeply into the king’s eyes. “It will lead you to do something reckless, something you are afraid of. Sacrifice,” the mage said as he pointed to the reversed hanged man card.

“Now, such sacrifice will lead to an end. It will cause you great pain, but you have determined you need to solve this issue, whatever it takes, whatever the consequences are. This decision,“ he points to the card at the bottom of the third column, “Is influenced by responsibility and the burden this relationship has caused on you and, perhaps, others. A burden of duty and expectations.”

The king squirmed in his seat, clearly not having expected to be put on the spot in such a way.

“You hope for a new beginning, for freedom of these burdens, perhaps foolishly so as this four of cups tells me,” he points to the card at the top of the third column, “However, no decision is finite. A great realization will come to you, suddenly, and it may change this outcome. You can find happiness at the end of your journey, so long as you make up your mind about what separates reason from heart.”

Baekhyun eyed the mage in complete shock, baring his soul for the mage to stare into.

“So, my king, do you still wish to erase Do Kyungsoo’s memory?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm far from being an expert on tarot, so please take these descriptions with a grain of salt.


End file.
